mortal kombat high school
by richwonder
Summary: some mortal kombat characters start their first day in high
1. Chapter 1

Mortal kombat high school

**Disclaimer: I do not own any mortal kombat characters in this fan fiction. **

**These characters are wearing clothing from mortal kombat 9**

"Ok class we will begin our lesson on mass and tomorrow I will give all of you an assign seat welcome to your first day in high school" said Shang tsung the science teacher. "Ummm excuse me but you didn't say what we should call you" said Noob.

"Forgive me but you guys can call me Mr. Tsung also so everybody can know each other better I would like for all of you one by one to say your names out loud and your goals let's start with you Noob and so on. "Said Shang tsung with excitement.

"Ok well my name is Bi- Han but you can call me noob and my goal is to pass this grade." Noob said. Scorpion stood up next but kept his eyes on the ground. "My name is scorpion and my goal is to finish talking so I can sit back down. "Ok well thank you scorpion, next. Shang tsung called.

"Hello every one my name is jade and my goal for this year is to be your favorite student Mr. Tsung. Said jade kindly. "Very well jade I think it's going to be a great pleaser having you in my class this year. Shang tsung replied. "Next". "Hi my name is kitana and my goal is to get good grades this year. Said Kitana.

Smoke stood up and lean to the desk. "My name is smoke and my goal is to get to know all of you." As he sat down he patted subzero on the back to get up next. "My name is Kuai Liang but you can call me subzero and my goal is to pass the big test at the end of this school year. Said subzero with pride.

"Well done subzero I love the pride in your voice. Shang tsung said while clapping his hands. "Next". "Well hello guys and sexy girls my name is Johnny cage but call me Johnny anyways my goal is to one of you ladies on a date and sooner or later we might even go to my house and."

RING RING RING

"That must be the bell to dismiss well I guess we will pick off tomorrow starting off with you." Shang tsung said while pointing to Cyrax.


	2. classes

Chapter 2

Noob's POV:

Well to be honest I didn't even want to come to school. I would rather stay home in bed. But you know how moms are these days getting on your nerves just to go. But this time my mom is sick and didn't really cared weather I went or stayed. So I was going to stay today but subzero kept begging me to go with him. For some reason he love school. Anyways I didn't think Mr. Tsung was that bad, I mean it seem like he got an ugly side. As I'm looking at my schedule I saw that I have history with Miss Sindel. I glance up to see smoke walking towards me with a huge smile.

"Hey smoke why you smiling?" Noob asked

"Well nothing but have you seen any cute girls lately?" smoke replied

"Yea there are fine girls here but it matters about what's on the inside too you know." Said Noob

"Yea your right about that but still I don't think I care about the inside it's the outside that looks good." Smoke said

"Ok whatever what do you have next period?" asked Noob. Smoke pulled out his schedule and looked.

"I got P.E with Mr. Goro what you got." Smoke answered

"I got history with Miss Sindel." Noob said

"Well I guess I will see you at lunch." Said smoke

"Alright then". Noob said. The two friends high fived then went other ways.

Smoke POV:

Mr. Goro is a really tall man with four arms. Not kidding he really has four arms! I just couldn't stop staring at them but wait. As I kept looking at him a girl walked passed me and started talking to Mr. Goro. It was jade from first period, god she looks sexy in her Jim shorts. She was showing Mr. Goro her schedule. I say to myself "does she have a boyfriend ?" as I thought about it and realize that I can't know for sure, so I got up and walked her way to ask her and introduce myself when I got hit by a doge ball. I fell then looked up while holding my head and saw a boy walking toward me giving me a hand.

"Hey sorry about that "said the guy

"Its fine" smoke said while getting up from the floor

"Hey you seem sporty, do you want to play doge ball? My name is Jax." Jax said

"Well I was about to ask that girl something." Said smoke while pointing at jade and staring at Jax.

"Who, dude there's nobody there." Said Jax

Smoke turned and looked at the direction he was pointing at then realize that jade wasn't there anymore.

"O well I guess she left fine I guess I can play, my name is smoke."


End file.
